Shut Up and Let Me Go
by Elextrix
Summary: Due to an incompetent referee, Punk takes his frustrations out on whatever and whoever is able to hear him. General Manager, AJ Lee realises that there's one thing she can do which will stop Punk from acting this way. Will it work, or will she fail in her attempts? Set: 24th September 2012. Co-written with a friend. Ending is not ideal for Punk/AJ shippers.


_**Shut up and Let Me Go**_

"_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, what I can't show  
For the last time you had me in bits  
Now shut up and let me go_

_For fear of living in regret I changed this one when we first met  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable._"

– Shut Up and Let Me Go, The Ting Tings

"_I'll forget the __**hundreds**__ of text messages and voice mails that are not fit to air here on the US network – that you would leave me! Yeah! Oh, oh, I'm sorry! Am I embarrassing you? _

_Oh, please! Don't let __**me**__ do all the talking! Why don't you let everybody know exactly how __**intimate**__ me and you were behind closed doors. Let them know __**I'm**__ the reason there's this little __**skip**__ in your step. Tell 'em! Tell 'em that I'm the 'Best in the World'_"

Sitting in her office, AJ Lee was fuming. RAW was finished and off the air, but yet, she still couldn't remove the vivid imagery of what had happened in the opening of the show out of her mind. AJ remembered it as if she had _just_ been insulted by CM Punk.

Because of that _asshole_, she'd spent a good portion of her day upset, sobbing her eyes out when alone. _No one_ – not even her first love, Daniel Bryan – had made her this angry before! Her hands were shaking with rage and she wanted nothing more than to just lose it and wreck everything around her, screaming her heart out.

But, she couldn't. She was the general manager of Monday Night Raw now and, presently, she had to fill out all the various reports and paperwork that came with the position. Contrary to what some of those on the roster might think, AJ took her newfound role _very_ seriously. A good portion of her evenings were spent holed up in her office, going over the matches and how to run the show and so forth.

Being GM was _far_ harder than she'd pegged it to be. It wasn't all fun and games. For every decision she made that the fans loved, there'd be just as many superstars and divas that'd have complaints. Everybody and their uncle thought they knew how to run the show, and when things didn't go their way, they took it out on _her_. Nonetheless, she loved the job and wanted to keep it. However, there were some on the roster who seemed to be trying their hardest to get rid of her.

One of them was the current WWE Champion, CM Punk.

CM Punk at one point had been AJ's entire world. At first, her only reason for hanging around him was because he was the closest connection she had to getting back at Bryan. Eventually, though, she began to have feelings for the Straight Edge Superstar, adoring how exciting and cool he was and how he genuinely seemed to care about her, unlike Bryan who had used and abused her until she was completely broken.

She was so besotted and smitten that she'd even proposed to him, in the ring and in front of all the fans (_and_ the ones watching at home). She was so sure he would say yes that, when he refused, not only was it the most humiliating experience of her life, it was also the ultimate rejection. He wasn't the knight in shining armour she'd thought him to be.

What she wanted from the relationship was far different than what he wanted. She realises that now. Their fiery, unpredictable and gratifying fling was always destined to be just that. Punk didn't love her like she loved him. Never did and, much as she hates to admit it now, probably never will. In the end, he only cared about her wellbeing and thought her 'Crazy Chick' antics were cute (it also stroked his ego), while she placed him on a pedestal of virtue, adoring him for being all the things that Bryan wasn't and more.

So, yes, she _did_ hold a grudge against the man for rejecting and leading her on. She _had_ let it cloud her judgement a little – this AJ would admit. And, she _was_ using her status as his boss to get back at him; though she always made sure it was harmless and fair. Despite her bitterness towards the man, she still had feelings for him and hadn't set out to make his life a living hell like she was doing with Daniel.

It was because she still loved Punk that she was so heartbroken when he aired their dirty laundry out for the world to hear, smiling and laughing callously as he did so. It was _unacceptable_! Berating an official was unacceptable! Holding her show hostage was unacceptable! Punk and his manager, Heyman's, behaviour was completely unacceptable! _Everything_ he'd been doing since she became Raw GM was flat out unacceptable!

Well, no more! Any love she once held for the man shattered into a million pieces when he broke her heart without a care in the world. Now, she felt nothing for him. Not even hate, just cold apathy. Never again would she shed tears over that egotistical prick! From now on, she would take no more crap – him or anybody else for that matter!

CM Punk had crossed the line and she _would_ make him and his slimy, scheming manager pay. Twiddling her thumbs, AJ waited, anxious...yet excited on ways to punish her ex for all he had done to her. It was then that doors to her office swung open and the Straight Edge Superstar himself came barging in.

She was relieved to see that Paul Heyman was not with him. Handling Punk was hard enough these days, but he was nigh unbearable when that fat, slimy walrus was with him. Heyman had the god awful talent of bringing out the very worst in people and he'd long since spread his poison to Punk. Still, she wasn't so optimistic or naïve to believe this would be any easier. It was going to be a _long_ next couple of minutes…

Punk angrily stormed his way over to the petite brunette. "I better be in your damn office for an apology, you little witch! After the shit that happened tonight, I sure as heck deserve one from your crazy ass!"

_Slap!_ All sense of reason left AJ Lee as she heard the man she used to love call her _that_ word. Once upon a time, she would have swooned and wore the title with a mark of pride. But, she wasn't a love-struck fangirl for Punk anymore. Because of him and Daniel she loathed being called a 'Crazy Chick' above all else now. Many a superstar and diva had learnt the hard way that she could be _very_ dangerous and vindictive when the word was used in the same vicinity as her – regardless of whether it was about her or not.

AJ strode to her office door and banged it shut, locking it for good measure. Last thing she wanted was people interrupting. "First of all, _Phil_, don't you _ever_ call me that word again! Do so and I _will_ see to it that you lose your precious WWE title!"

The look of fury on Punk's face intensified tenfold. "You bitch! The fact that you have the audacity to slap me is too much!" He pointed his finger at her, demeanour confrontational. "You're lucky I don't hit women. Second, you _dare_ try and conspire against _me_ and _my_ championship, and I _will_ make sure that your precious job as the GM goes down just as quickly as your damn mental stability! Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?"

AJ Lee and CM Punk weren't the most... calmest of people. When angry, everyone tended to run for cover or just take the brunt of their anger. It was very rare that someone just as dominant would stand up to them and, when that did happen; sparks flew all over the place.

Unfortunately for both now, this was one such case. Neither was willing to back down and that made the tension between them like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. It wasn't a question of _when_, but rather _who_ was going to lose it first.

The petite woman marched up to the Straight Edge Superstar, the famous 'crazy' look on her face. She only reached up to his chest but this didn't seem to bother her one bit.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Punk? I am your _boss_! _I'm_ the one who gives orders around here, not you!" She shoved him out of the way and sat back down in her chair, trying to compose herself. "And, in answer to your question, no, I have _not_ called you here to apologise to you. If anyone should be apologising, it should be _you_!"

"And why the hell do I have to apologise to _you_? Did your little brain forget that your incompetent rookie referee _screwed_ me out of a victory?" Punk said, sitting down on the couch. "And I know I don't hit women, but push me one more time, and I _will_ give you a 'Go To Sleep'."

"Are you _threatening_ me, Punk?" AJ hissed, unable to believe the gall of this man. "Brad Maddox apologised and I assured you, Heyman, and the board of directors that no such mistake would ever be made again as long as I am general manager of Raw.

But, what I brought you here for isn't about Brad Maddox. You crossed a massive line tonight when you humiliated me in the ring and revealed _private_ details of our past relationship to the _world_, Punk! I demand an apology!"

Just as soon as he had sat down, Punk was back on his feet, the chair tumbling over. "I'm not apologising for shit! Every single word that came out of my mouth was the truth and you know it, you little bitch! Since you became GM of Raw, you've being on this power trip, skipping around and disrespecting me and I'm goddamn _sick_ of it! About time somebody knocked you down a peg or two!" A nasty sneer came across his face. "Tell me, AJ: How many times did you have to suck McMahon's shrived, old dick to get this job?"

"Excuse me?" AJ's face looked like a bulldog chewing a wasp. She didn't like that question, and she was shocked Punk would even ask it. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to think I did that. _No_, Punk. I did _not_ do that! I asked him to be the GM, and he let me. He let me, because he knew I could _control_ people like you! Three months ago, you, Kane and Daniel _were_ wrapped around my little finger, remember? Now tell me, how many times did _you_ have to suck Heyman's shrivelled, old dick to get to where you are today?"

"You bitch..." Punk growled, his hand flexing. AJ watched this with sick satisfaction, knowing she was getting under his skin. "How dare you talk to me like that...!"

"Gets to you, doesn't it?" She whispered, a coy smile on her face as her right hand finger trailed across her lips. She took a step towards him, tilting her head with that crazy look she was often prone to do. "It must make you _sick_ that you, the _'Best in the World_', has to constantly fight an uphill battle to even stand a chance in this business, while I get by just fine, doesn't it? You just can't stand knowing that The Rock, John Cena, and even _me_ are _better_ than you and getting all the attention. That's what it all stems down to, isn't it? Know something, Punk? You're _pathetic_!"

Punk, who had gotten nearer and nearer as she spoke, was now towering over her and getting right up in her face, much as he had that very night on Raw. Not wanting to be reminded of that particular incident any longer, AJ once again shoved him out of the way and sat down to finish off her work. She turned back to Punk, a fake smile plastered on her pretty face.

"By the way, you can forget apologising. You had your chance and you blew it, so now you'll just have to suffer the consequences. Kindly get the hell out of my office." She swivelled around, facing away from him and now back to her chirpy self. "Oh, and Punk? Try not to let the door hit you on the way out."

AJ thought that would be the end of it (for now anyway), but clearly she was wrong. Soon as she'd logged back onto her desktop, her shoulder was seized and she was swivelled around to face a _very_ pissed off CM Punk. She covered her ears as he began to yell right in her face.

"You think I'm going to leave after that? After you _assassinated_ my character like that?! Do you realise how quickly I could make you lose your job? After all the shit you pulled? How would Vinnie Mac feel if he knew that his General Manager was such a _crazy_ sl—"

_SLAP!_ Again, the petite woman used force, as her palm smashed into Punk's face, reddening his cheek with that stinging blow. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THAT WORD, PUNK? I WARNED YOU! GET OUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! _I HATE YOU!_"

And that's when it happened. That's when the fire ignited and the ticking time bomb between the two finally blew up.

CM Punk, whose temper had been steadily rising the minute he step into the office, reached out and grabbed AJ's hand as she made to hit him again, breathing heavily. Leaning close to her face – so close their noses were practically touching – he whispered harshly, "Big mistake, _April!_"

"Go fuck yourse - _ARGH!_" AJ let out a shriek as Punk shoved her down onto the couch nearby, roughly straddling her waist as he mounted on top her. "Get off me right this instant, Punk! I _will_ report this to Mr. Mcmahon! _Ow! Ow!_" She winced as the Straight Edge Superstar wound his wrist sleeved hand through her soft, brown locks and tugged. With his other hand, he gave a quick slap to her face.

"That's for slapping me again, bitch. The only reason I'm not giving you the 'Go to Sleep' is because I need you conscious for this." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Here's how things are going to work from now on, AJ. You _will_ give me the respect I deserve! I am a main event superstar and the current WWE champion, and I will _not_ put up with your little vendetta against me any longer! I didn't want to marry you! Get over it, you _crazy, fucking whore!_"

He let her chin go, waiting for a reply. What she gave him instead was a spit to the face.

"If you think I'm going to back down to you now, then _you're_ the one who's crazy." AJ spat, defiantly glaring at the taller figure. "What are you gonna do, Punk? Show me Heyman's sloppy seconds? You know, he's really into Brock Lesnar. You're just his piece on the side, whenever Lesnar's not about. You'll always be second best in his eyes."

Punk wiped the spit off his face and then backhanded AJ again before wrenching her hair a bit. "For your information, Heyman begged me to become his client. _Begged me!_" There was fire in his green eyes and they burnt into her own. "And like you're so fucking perfect! What makes you think I _want_ to be anywhere near you, AJ?

You set feminism back a couple of years being a pathetic doormat to Goat Face, Bryan. You chased after _me_ like some clingy groupie on PMS. And _now_, you're fucking around with Kane and letting him get away with whatever he wants just because he's your toyboy. Oh, my mistake! Even _The Devil's Favourite Demon's_ gone and dumped you because he isn't willing to put up with your crazy shit! As far as I'm concerned, your _damaged_ _goods!_"

AJ's lips trembled a little as he said this, his words cutting her deep. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "If I'm such damaged goods, Punk, then why do you keep coming to my hotel room every Monday Night to fuck me? You know, it's funny. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me a little." She laughed scornfully.

Punk laughed sardonically at the comment. "You think those meant something to me? You think that loose pussy of yours actually made me _love_ you? Do you think spreading your legs like the cheap whore you are actually makes me _feel_ something for you? I can choose whatever diva I want to fuck. What makes your thick skull even consider me choosing you over the others?"

Slowly, a deranged smile came across AJ's face at these words. She ignored the pain in her scalp and she ignored how she could barely move due to Punk's weight. She just stared deep into those cold, green eyes and smiled manically, licking her lips. _'So, Punk thinks I'm just like the other divas, huh? Time to remind him just why Kane, Bryan and he were so besotted with me a few months ago!_'

"Because I'm not like the other divas, am I, Punk?" She whispered seductively. "If I was, you wouldn't keep coming back to me now, would you? Just admit it. Even though you can't stand the sight of me, I fill you with passion and desire, just like you do to me. We turn each other on. …You know, Punkybear… I'm wet right now."

Punk's eyes widened at this momentarily, and then, smirking, he reached down, seemingly to whisper in her ear. When he was close enough and AJ felt his other hand loosen around her throat, she attacked, gathering all her strength and head-butting him square in the jaw. She sat up and watched him yell out and scramble back. "See, Punky-Poo? See? You _do_ miss me. You _do_ miss fucking me. You can deny it all you want, but now we both know the truth."

AJ sat up on the couch and stared Punk with crazed yet lustful eyes. Her heart and brain told her to make a run for it and call for help. But, her pride and hormones... well, they said otherwise. They screamed to let the Straight Edge Superstar do what he did every night when Raw was over and that was fuck her brains out till she saw stars everywhere. In the end, she went with the latter.

"You fucking crazy bitch!" Snarled Punk, rubbing his injured jaw. His eyes flew open and he glared daggers at her, his teeth clenched. "God, I hate you! _You make my blood boil!_" His words seemed to have a double meaning to them.

AJ smiled wickedly at her ex, mocking him with her smile. "Oh, really? Well, guess what," She leaned in till her mouth was right by his ear. "You set my soul alight, but, after what you did today, I would rather _die_ than ever let you touch me again." This should Punk nice and riled up. Honestly, the man was _so_ easy to play!

She let out a shocked gasp as Punk's hand shot out and grabbed her throat. He smiled nastily. "Guess what AJ? I'm touching you right now, so you might as well die." As Punk would continue to tighten his grip around AJ's neck, squeezing the life out of her, his other hand would dip past her business shorts, quickly reaching AJ's moist womanhood. "Here's how this is gonna go, AJ. I'm gonna stick my dick into your wet fucking pussy, and then I'm gonna fuck the crazy out of you. I'm gonna make you beg for mercy, and there's not a damn thing you're gonna do to stop me."

She wasn't going to let Punk win this battle. No. She _refused_ to do that. Still, it'd be nothing short of stupidity to answer Punk's question this way. He was still a violent hot-head and could make things difficult. AJ decided it'd be best to use her wits and trick Punk, striking when the time was right.

Making herself look as scared and vulnerable as possible and even letting out a few whimpers for good measure, AJ crumpled to the floor and started 'sobbing', her breathing turning into short gasps as her hands covered her face. From the sound of Punk faltering, she can tell it has the desired effect.

She kept up her crocodile tears until she felt him gently pry her hands away from her face to make her look at him. Seeing this as her chance, AJ instantly stopped crying and looked up at Punk, gazing at him full-on with her big, brown doe eyes, giving him her most effective 'puppy dog' look yet.

After looking at her in shocked silence for what felt like an eternity, Punk sighed in exasperation and chuckled. It was then that AJ saw her chance and gave him a low blow. Watching Punk stumble back made RAW's GM grin. He'd done exactly what she wanted him to. He was like a puppet. "Oh my poor Punky-Bear!" She cooed mockingly, enjoying the sight of Punk in pain. "You bark is worse than your bite. As if I would ever be scared of _you_. You need to remember that I'm the one who has all the power here!"

"Fuck you…!" Punk managed to gasp out as he lay curled up on the floor.

"Actually, Punky, I think you'll find I'll be the one fucking _you._" AJ cackled. She began skipping around him in circles, a coy, dreamy look on her face. Eventually, she made her way to the door before turning back to Punk.

"I'm leaving to find Mr. Mcmahon now. Sorry, but nothing you say or do is going to change the fact that you and your walrus of a manager _will_ be punished. If you had just left when I told you to, you'd probably still have a job tomorrow. Pity, but I can't say you don't deserve it. Goodbye, Phil." She paused and counted downwards. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

AJ heard Punk yell out behind her and smiled smugly. When she spun around to see Punk, his eyes were blazing and he back on his feet, charging right towards her. She made to turn around and open the door but she wasn't quick enough and soon she was rammed against the door with Punk's body pushed up against hers.

She felt Punk bend down close to her ear and growl, in an evil voice that made her shiver, "Oh April, you stupid, vindictive little _bitch_!" Hi hand covered her mouth to stop her screaming and, for a couple of seconds, they just stared at each other, panting.

AJ placed a shaking hand onto the man's tattooed arm. She knew that the Straight Edge Superstar, if he really wanted, could strangle her to death right here, right now and no one would be none the wiser. And yet... somehow... AJ wasn't scared. Despite everything, she knew he wouldn't do that.

Some blood dribbled out of Punk's mouth from where she'd slapped him. Knowing this was her chance to really catch the Straight Edge Superstar in her web, AJ effortlessly pulled his hand off her mouth. And then, leaning up to him slowly, she tentatively and seductively, licked it from his skin.

Punk's face made it all worth it. His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth fell wide open. For a second, he just stared at her as if she'd grown another head. And then he closed his eyes and let out a growl. "I fucking hate you! _Why_ do I have to dig crazy chicks?" And with this, he grabbed the back of her neck and clamped his mouth down on hers while his other hand went straight down her pants.

AJ was enjoying the adrenaline and passion so much that she didn't even bother to reprimand him for calling her crazy again. _God, she loved this!_ They couldn't live with each other, but they couldn't live without each other. The only thing binding them was their lust for one another's bodies and the emotions it brought out of them.

Hatesex was AJ's _favourite_ kind.

Their bodies feverishly rubbed against each other. The kiss was lustful...passionate...arousing...enticing. It made them feel more adventurous with each other. AJ was firmly sitting on cloud nine, merrily under Punk's sexual assault. One hand would fervently rub her clit, dampening her rosebud, while the other hand would squeeze her breast, making slight contact with her erect nipple.

"I-I think I'm going to cum..." She moaned as Punk's hand quickened its pace against her clit. She gripped his arm as he clenched her breast, licking it.

"Then cum, bitch", Punk growled, hand clenching tighter. He smirked as AJ threw back her head, moaning. He seemed to wait a minute for her to cool down and get her bearings, but this was ruined a little when he roughly shoved her to his knees, pulling down his trousers and pants. "Your turn now. _Suck._"

"I knew you wanted me, Punky. There's only so many times you can get fucked by Heyman." AJ smiled, gripping Punk's girth. She squeezed Punk's erect manhood tighter and tighter, like he did when he choked her. In the span of a minute, AJ's grip would almost be painfully hard, before she decided to bring some pleasure to her ex, licking the crimson tip of his manhood.

"Shut the fuck up, AJ", Punk hissed at her, hands clenching as her grip started to feel like a wrench around his dick. "I'm here to fuck you, not listen to you talk! Now put that whore mouth of yours to better use, just like I showed you." He grabbed the back of her brown tresses and forced her head down upon his dick.

AJ gagged upon the sudden force that her ex inflicted on her. When she was with Punk, she always considered the size of his penis to be an advantage. Now, when she despised Punk with a fiery passion, the size of his penis was a massive disadvantage. It wasn't something she wanted to want, but she couldn't help it. Its tangy flavour aroused her, as did the pubic hairs which would surround her dainty nose.

That been said, Punk's thrust were speeding up and getting a tad too rough for her liking. Deciding it was time the man learnt to treat her with some damn respect; AJ reached down and grabbed his swinging balls in a vice-like grip. She took Punk's considerable length out of her mouth and glared at him. Punk may be a tough son of a bitch, but there was _no way_ a man could withstand the pain of feeling a scorned woman's hand harshly squeezing his scrotum.

She was right. Slapping her hands away (it took every bit of strength Punk had not to kick her in the face), Punk scowled down upon her. "What the fuck are you grabbing my nuts for? And stop with the crazy eyes! Suck my dick like the bitch you are!" The man forced his wet cock back into her lips, as he gripped her hair, using that to force her to orally service him.

'_Oh, he is NOT going to get away with this!_' AJ thought, fuming. Soon as he was done fucking her face, AJ was going to fuck _him_ up big time!

Punk had this insufferable smirk on his face as he roughly thrust his dick down her throat, seeming to take pleasure every time she gagged and couldn't do anything about it because of his grip. Eventually, he came close to a climax and AJ began to struggle, not wanting him to do it in her mouth. Her efforts were to no avail as she heard Punk moan and his white essence came forth from his dick. AJ had no choice but swallow it all down.

"There you go," Punk hissed at her. "Drink it all down. That's a good little whore." He roughly let go of her head once he was certain all him cum was gone. "Good. Now get your ass off the floor and take that stupid business suit off." He turned away and started stripping, unaware of the murderous glare AJ was giving him.

Watching the articles of Punk's clothes fell onto the floor, AJ would decide now was the best time to gain her revenge. She was _not_ about to be Punk's little whore. She was _not_ going to let another man take control of her. No. If Punk wanted AJ, then he'd have to suffer through whatever she had in mind for him.

As the man turned around to face her, she sprang unto his arms, wrapping her legs around him and gazing heatedly into his eyes. "Never treat me like your own personal cum dumpster again." And then, to make sure he knew she was serious, she placed her hands behind him, and then clawed her long, sharp nails all the way down his back. The little droplets of blood started to form and drip down his smooth skin.

"Fuck you, you nasty little vindictive witch!" Punk growled, fighting from expressing any pain and any pleasure his body felt. He clearly didn't want to give her the satisfaction she craved. Well, that was fine with AJ. Too people could play at this game.

"Fuck me, Punk!" She ordered. "Fuck me hard or I'll have you stripped of your title!" That should get the Straight Edge Superstar going, she thought smugly to herself.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you hard, alright." Punk said, forcing his manhood deep inside AJ's womanhood, ramming it past her opening. "I'm gonna fuck that wet pussy so hard, there won't be any crazy left for you."

AJ grabbed Punk's head and captured a rough, passionate kiss out of his lips. She made sure to bite down hard on his lip for mentioning the 'C-word', of course. "For your sake, I hope it's good. Whatever would I do if I didn't have my Punky-Bear around to fuck with?"

"I'm sure you'd survive. Slutty bunny-boilers like you always find another dick to latch onto", Punk growled harshly, thrusting again.

AJ gasped as his thrusts slammed into her, feeling pleasure hit her full-on. She was kind of sad that Punk had gone and shaved his hair because she would have loved to have run her fingers through his black locks as this was going on.

"You're just lucky I dig 'Crazy Chicks' otherwise I would have ditched your sorry ass ages ago." Panted Punk, giving one particularity hard thrust as he said this.

AJ laughed mockingly, pushing into Punk's crotch. Their two bodies were now in perfect synch, thrusting and rubbing against each other sensually. "Don't make me laugh, Punk. You keep coming back to me because I'm the only one who will put up with a twisted, egotistical sociopath like you!" She let out as moan as Punk nibbled on her ear. "Oh, and call me crazy one more time and I'll slap you in the face."

She saw Punk smirk between nibbles, as he continued to mercilessly strike her sweet spot. His fingers rubbed her wet vulva, dampening it even more than it already was. "Crazy bitch. Gimme your best shot."

A sadistic smile came across AJ's face. Oh, this was going to be _fun_!

SLAP! She pulled her hand back and brought it as hand as she could across Punk's cheek. The impact was so hard that it knocked his lip piercing out! She expected Punk to call her every name under the sun, but instead he grinned wickedly at her.

SLAP! The sound rang out yet again in the office, only this time it didn't come from AJ. Punk had, much to AJ's outrage and intense pleasure, spanked her hand on her ass. "Who'd have thought such a little thing like you would be such a kinky bitch!" Punk growled, giving a few hard thrusts.

A look of shock appeared on AJ's face. Two stinging slaps, and Punk hadn't shown any sign of fury; his only expression was a maniacal grin. "Isn't that why you loved me in the first place, Punk? Now shut up and make me cum! Make me squirt, or I'll make sure your precious title goes to another guy on the roster."

"You're loving this and you know it!" Punk chuckled, giving one last slap before pulling out of AJ. He placed her down, spun her around so her back was facing to him and then cupped both her breasts in his hands, kneading and squeezing them. He then bent down and asked in a husky voice, "How'd you like it, _boss_?"

"I don't care how you do it, Punk! _Just make me cum!_" AJ almost screeched. She was really impatient when it came to her impending orgasm. She just wanted to feel bliss. She just wanted to feel her cum stream out of her womanhood.

"Can it, bitch! You're always so fucking impatient!" Punk muttered. "Well, since you've left it all up to me, let's trying out something I learnt from the karmasutra."

"Shut up and make me cum, Punk, or so help me I'll fire your ass!" AJ screamed. She _needed_ her release and Punk was taking too damn long! She let out a squeal as Punk heaved her up over the shoulder and made his way to her desk. Chucking some of the clutter off it, he lay her down on the flat, hard surface. And then, grabbing her sweaty legs, he slid them over his shoulders.

"You want to cum? Then quit your whinin' and lift your hips up!" Punk ordered AJ, voice authoritative. AJ did just that and winced a little when he gripped her two bum cheeks none too gently. She was just about to scream more at him when Punk pulled her closer and thrust in to her perfectly positioned pussy.

It was _heaven!_

A large string of unintelligible words left AJ's lips, as she was introduced to this new position of perfection. Not a single complaint ran through her mind, as Punk so eagerly rammed his manhood inside her quivering womanhood, stretching it with every powerful thrust.

How long did they stay like this, him fucking her hard upon the desk? AJ could not say. She was in so much pleasure that she simply lost track of time or anything for that matter. All she could focus on was the heavily panting Punk as she fucked her pussy raw, thrusting in and out like his life depended on it.

"Oh god, oh god. Yes, Punk! _YES!_ I'm close! I-I think I'm going to cu-cum..." She trailed off and her body started to shake as she felt Punk's dick ram against her g-spot harder faster. His body was slamming against hers so hard that the desk shook with the impact, and sweat was practically dripping off the two.

Her nails digging into her desk, AJ heard Punk yell, "_CUM FOR ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!_" And, she did. Wave of wave of pleasure washed over her body and sent her into euphoria. A minute after her orgasm and she was _still_ convulsing, as her juices still flew out of her damp womanhood.

Punk pulled out and inspected his handiwork, looking rather proud of himself. His expression turned to one of disgust as juices still flew out of her damp womanhood. "Look at you! Squirting like a streetwalking slut! I would brag and say that only I can make you squirt like that...but that probably isn't the case. You probably cum like that each time you have a big dick inside you."

AJ Lee let out long, deep breaths, trying to collect herself. She was too lost in her post-coital rush to insult him back. That had to be one of the best orgasms she'd ever had! It was just _amazing_! Not that she would feed Punk's already oversized ego by telling him that, though.

She was thrown back into reality when Punk unceremoniously dropped her legs from his shoulders, walking off to gather his attire and get changed. Wiping some of the semen and sweat off her, AJ got off the desk to do the same. For the whole time they put their clothes back on, it was uncomfortably silent. Punk seemed almost… saddened… for their angry fuck session to come to an end.

She was surprised, however, when she saw Punk leave her office without so much as a word or glance back at her.

Didn't he want to know if she was going to punish him or not? Or if he'd still have his WWE championship by tomorrow morning? AJ felt a pang, wondering if he really loathed her that much. She was fair, wasn't she? She thought she'd made it pretty damn clear that she wasn't conspiring against Punk in any way - Brad Maddox's actions embarrassed her just as much as it did him! But, it was more than didn't want things to be left unfinished. Sure, he left now and things were peaceful, but what about next Monday Night Raw? What would the problem be then?

Making herself look somewhat presentable, she ran out of her office to find Punk. Knowing him, he'd probably be in his locker room getting ready to leave. _God_, she hoped Paul Heyman wasn't there. As she left her office, AJ couldn't stop yelling for Punk, sprinting to find his locker room, not caring about the looks that people gave her as she ran past them.

She was filled with emotions, and most of those related to anxiety and fear. She didn't want another situation on RAW that may potentially lead to her firing. She wanted all her employees to be happy...even Punk. Upon finding what most likely was CM Punk's whereabouts, the little woman banged on his door. "Punk! Are you in there?"

The voices on the other side told her that, yes, Punk was definitely in there. However, just as she'd feared, so was Paul Heyman. It was the portly, elder man who answered the door much to AJ's chagrin. "Can I help you?" He asked in a voice that screamed of fake pleasantries. She glared at him when his eyes roamed over her tussled, sweaty appearance, knowing _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Still, it was best to at least _try_ and keep things cordial. "I'd like to speak with Punk, Paul. It's important."

"Well, little AJ, I'm afraid your-"

"Don't worry, Paul. I''ll handle her." Punk said, walking towards her at a leisurely pace. As the shorter, plumper man moved to the side of the room, Punk was left to converse with the woman he had just fucked silly. "What do you want now?"

AJ deliberated over what to say, feeling both men's hostile gazes on her. Why did they have to be so difficult all the damn time? In the end, she decided that straight up honesty was the best way to settle things with Punk - threats and pettiness clearly hadn't worked out so well for them in the long run.

"Listen, Punk, I'm can't do this anymore with you. I'm so _tired_ of us hating each other for something that happened months ago. _Look at us!_ Haven't we hurt each other enough?" AJ paused, finding that she was getting too emotional. "Listen... I know we can't completely bury the hatchet. Things aren't going to suddenly become all sunshine and rainbows between us, but... Can we just stop trying to ruin each other's lives and go our separate ways? If you shake my hand... then I'll leave and you'll never have to worry about me bothering you again. What do you say?"

Punk faltered, eyeing her hand warily as if it would burn him if he were to touch it. For the briefest of seconds, it seemed as if he would accept. That he too just wanted proper closure between them. But then Paul Heyman, sensing this, had to barge in and open his big, fat mouth.

"Don't tell me you really believe that, champ? This woman is a liar and she's trying to manipulate and _use_ you! Know why? Because you're the WWE champion and you're out to make history with me by your side and that scares her! I give her two months and Mr. McMahon will kick her to the curb. Just forget about her, she's not worth it!"

AJ watched as Punk stared at a grinning Paul Heyman and deliberated over these words. She hoped that he would see sense, but she knew, really, that she was just kidding himself. Ever since Raw 1000th, all Punk really cared about was his title reign and Paul Heyman. He didn't give a shit about anything and anybody else.

Her heart fell when Punk turned back to face her, expression stony and cold. "Just make sure not to get in my way, and I won't make your career as a GM a living hell. It's that simple. And I'm not gonna shake your hand." And with that, Punk slammed the door right in her face. Paul Heyman's obnoxious laughter could be heard inside.

AJ gaped at the door, unable to believe just what had happened. Here she was, _trying_ to make peace and Punk, that _son of a bitch_, threw it all back in her face like she was lower than _dirt_!? _Well, fuck him then! _She stormed off back to her office, enraged.

As far as AJ Lee was concerned, her involvement with CM Punk was now officially over. The man just wasn't worth her time and effort. If he wanted to associate himself with that scheming, poisonous walrus, then let him! He'd only have himself to blame when Heyman turned against him for Brock or whatever reason he'd use to justify himself.

Yes, CM Punk was a thing of the past, as was Daniel Bryan and even Kane. All three had moved on with their lives and so would she. She would focus only on her job as General Manager of Raw from now, and maybe, she _hoped_, finding Mr. Right in the future.

AJ smiled as John Cena passed her and waved cheerfully. She felt a flutter in her heart that she hadn't felt for a long time. John had been _so_ nice to her since she got the job. She should ask him out for a business deal (strictly professional) of course. Who knows? Maybe it would lead to something more between them…

After all, who could be more perfect than the WWE's own Superman himself?


End file.
